Every Little Thing Is Gonna' Be Alright
by mysterygirl531
Summary: Bella is new in the town of Forks and is invited to a party the first day of school. When something tragic happens who is there to save her? Is everything gonna' be all right? Story better then summary! R&R please! EmmettxBella changed rating to T
1. My Savior

**BPOV**

So I'm the new girl at Forks High School in what do you know? Forks, Washington. Well, tomorrow, I officially start my first day. I'm semi-excited but very nervous at the same time. I said goodnight to Charlie and slipped into bed for a peaceful night's sleep.

I woke to the soft pattering rain against my window, and jumped out of bed. I love rain, one of the many perks of my new home. I rested my elbow on the window sill and placed my chin on my fist. I stayed in this position for a while admiring the beautiful scenery outside the glass.

"Bells, you gettin' ready?" Charlie called up the stairs.

"Yeah dad," I called back. I ran into the bathroom and took a refreshing shower. When I finished I slipped on my fuzzy robe and twirled my towel up in my hair after drying off. I wiped the mirror with my hand, clearing the steam that had gathered on the surface.

After applying foundation, liner, shadow, & a light gloss, I decided that my face looked decent. I let my hair air dry as I got dressed. To keep me entertained, I turned on the radio to KISS F.M. Womanizer came on and I started belting it at the top of my lungs. I grabbed my hair brush and held it as a mic, jumping around foolishly on my bed while pointing to an invisible "womanizer."

When the song ended, I hopped off my bead and walked downstairs as if none of it had happened. I'm a really fun, outgoing person, and do funny things like that all the time. I can get very loud and always speak mu mind. Unfortunately I blush at everything though!

Charlie already left for work, so I grabbed a chewie and climbed into my new truck. I really liked my truck, but I loved rough and tough vehicles. Hummers, Jeeps, and anything that can go off road was my preference. When I pulled into the school parking lot, I saw a huge jeep and pulled into the spot next to it. Maybe after school I'd get to meet the owner of that puppy.

My day was going pretty darn good, I sat with a group of kids consisting of Angela Weber, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley, and Lauren Mallory. Angela was shy but very nice, and that Mike guy was staring at me a lot. Was there something in my teeth? I did an inconspicuous tooth rub with my finger and found them squeaky clean. Huh, I guess he's just a freak.

As I scanned the cafeteria, I noticed a secluded group of very attractive teenagers. There were two girls, a gorgeous curvy blonde, and a pretty petite girl with spiked black hair. Next to the blonde was a handsome bronze haired boy with his arm around her, and next to the smaller girl was a blonde staring at her with lovey dovey eyes. Last but not least was a big muscular –well, hottie! My breath hitched when I saw him. He was laughing boisterously with cute dimples on each side of his cheeks. All of a sudden, his eyes locked on mine. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me and I blushed and giggled loudly.

"Um sorry Bella," Jessica sneered. "Emmett Cullen does not date girls here. Everyone in his family is together but him, but I'm working on him. So stay away." Can you spell, dat hoe got rejected?

"Yeah, you don't stand a chance anyway," Lauren chimed in.

"Oh, and when and how many times have the two of you got turned down by him?" I asked curtly. I got up, satisfied as the bimbos just sat there dumbstruck. I heard an explosion of laughter and glanced over to find the Cullen family the source of commotion.

I strutted out of the cafeteria before someone spun me around. Oh joy; it was Mike -Stalker -Newton. "Hey Bella," he tried to say seductively. "I'm having a party at my house tonight and I want you to come. Everyone who's anyone is coming; it's gonna be a blast! Here's my address, party starts at 8:00. Bye," he called, smacking my butt before he went back through the caf doors.

What an asshole. I'm only going to go to his party to meet new people. The rest of the day passed quickly and I drove home to get money to buy a party dress. At the mall, I bought a gorgeous black cocktail dress, with a white satin bow around the middle. **( A/N: Picture on profile)**

At promptly 8:00, I pulled up to a nice house and could see the party had already started. I decided to skip knocking on the door since it probably wouldn't be heard over the booming music. As soon as I opened the door, Mike was immediately at my side pulling me to the dance floor. He kept mumbling how sexy I looked while he pulled me to him and grinded on my butt.

I pushed him away and stalked off to go find a bathroom. I started pulling open random doors. The third door I opened I presumed was Mike's bedroom. I suddenly was being pushed inside and onto the bed. Mike shut the door behind him and jumped on me. He unzipped my dress and tossed it to the side, all while up covering my mouth.

With one hand he managed to remove his jeans. I couldn't scream for help, Mike Newton was raping me. I would no longer be a virgin, and there was nothing I could do about it. I started punching his back I tried to pull him off.

After a few minutes of sheer hell, I heard the door creak open.

"Oh, damn, sorry," the guy spoke. This temporarily distracted Mike and I was able to smack his hand off. I didn't know who was at the door, for the room was very dark. "HELP!" I screamed. "He's raping me!"

"What the hell?" my mystery savior roared. "Newton you ratsack, get the fuck off her!"

"Cullen, you've got it all wrong, she asked for this." Oh my gosh, my savior is Emmett Cullen! "No I did-" my protest was cut off by Mike's hand again. Within seconds al the weight was lifted off of me. I heard a crack, sounding like a bone breaking.

"Jesus Cullen! You broke my effing nose!"

I felt a jacket being wrapped around me by strong cold arms. I looked up into the face of an angel and burst into tears. He let me cry into his shirt while he flipped out his phone and sent someone a text.

"Sh," he cooed. "Emmett's here, everything is going to be alright." He then started humming Three Little Birds by Bob Marley. When he started to sing, I actually believed what the lyrics said.

_Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright.  
Singing': "Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright!"_

While he sang, he gently rocked me back and forth in his arms, until a very pissed off looking Cullen family came storming through the door.

"You dick!" cried Emmett's sister Alice, running up to Mike curled up on the floor and kicking him in the gut. He gave an "Oomph," and groaned in pain. Then Rosalie stalked over and kicked him in the balls, causing him to scream.

"Take that, you infertile turtle!"

Edward kneeled down in front of me and took my hand in his. "Bella, are you going to press charges?"

I shook my head and sniffed that I wanted to keep it between us and asked if I could just go home.

"Of course Bella," Emmett whispered soothingly. He zipped up his jacket around me and grabbed my dress in his hand. Emmett carried me bridal style over to my car while the other Cullens blocked me from the view of the other partygoers. He placed me gingerly in the passenger seat of my truck and drove me home. Seeing that all the lights were out, I figured Charlie went to bed.

"E-Emmett?" I said, gazing timidly into his brilliant gold eyes.

"Yes Bella?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I asked shyly, my face flooding with pink. I knew that if I was alone I would have terrifying nightmares.

"Anything you want Bella, just say the word. I'll do anything for you. And don't be embarrassed, you've been through a lot tonight. I would be a real jerk if I left you alone."

A wave of relief washed over me as I unlocked the door. Emmett told me to go take a shower and he'd bring me pajamas. I felt completely disgusting and hastily agreed. I still had Newton's –well you know, all over me. As I though more about that, I felt insanely nauseated. I ran over to the toilet and vomited violently. After scrubbing myself religiously in the shower, I dried off and Emmett handed me clothes through the slightly opened door. Emmett had guessed correctly that I wanted to be completely covered up. I fell asleep to him humming three little birds again, and completely intoxicated by his delicious scent.

**A/N: I hoped you love my new story as much as I do. I got the idea from the movie/book Speak, which is amazing and you should watch/ read it. I used it because Kristen Stewart plays the main character is Speak, so I figured I could transfer it to another character she played. Please review!! **

**Xoxo mysterygirl**


	2. Whip the Cream

**BPOV**

My eyes fluttered open to focus on the ceiling. There was some light seeping through the blinds; it must be morning. Was last night just a dream? As I sat up I winced, nope, last night was definitely happened. But where was my angel?

My question was answered not a moment later when we walked in my door carrying a tray with a big grin on his face. "Breakfast time," he sang in soprano. I busted out laughing but winced when the pain came. Emmett put the tray with eggs and bacon on my nightstand and sat down on my bed.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"My pelvis really hurts," I admitted, causing blush to rise up my neck.

"Oh yeah, I heard it really hurts after your first time," he said, patting my hand lightly. **(A/N: No, I don't actually know if it hurts after your first time, I'm only 14!)**

"At least that makes one of us," I squeaked, my lips quivering and eyes watering.

"Aw Bella I'm sorry, please don't cry," he begged, pushing my hair out of my face and enclosing me in a big bear hug. "And you shouldn't even consider it your first time since he's a jerk who forced you into it. So in my book you're a virgin; if that doesn't sound too weird." I hugged him tighter realizing he was right.

"No Emmett, it was perfect of you to say that." I wiped my tears away and got ready for school while Emmett watched TV downstairs. That amazing guy woke up at 4:30 this morning so he could shower and change clothes but still sneak back before I woke up. Not to mention he made me breakfast.

As I walked down the stairs awkwardly sore, I was greeted at the bottom by Emmett holding two aspirins and a glass of water. I downed the pills eagerly ( not that I'm a drug addict) and was escorted outside. Whoa Baby! That monster jeep that I saw in the parking lot was now in my driveway.

Emmett boosted me up on the passenger's side, which made him grab my butt to keep me from falling. An electric current shot through my body, causing me to flinch away.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to –ugh I'm an idiot!" I didn't mean to flinch away, his touch didn't upset me, or make me feel uncomfortable or violated; it just surprised me.

"Emmett, it's okay," I assured him. "I trust you." And I totally meant it. He smiled and ran to the driver's side. Revving the engine dramatically, he took off down the road.

When I climbed out of the car in the parking lot, with Emmett's help of course, I noticed people whispering and pointing. I started to feel self-conscious, and shrugged closer under Emmett's arm. When people didn't stop staring, he would fake jump them to freak them out and scare them away; it actually worked. As we walked into the school, I noticed a huge group of people gathered in a circle. There were mostly guys, with some girls scattered in, and someone in the middle flailing their arms in the air animatedly.

As we approached the circle I heard what everyone was listening to. "Yeah I tapped that ass so hard she was begging for more. She had three orgasms in a row! Oh, my nose? Let's just say her last one was a little crazy.

There was a series of murmurs spreading throughout the crowd like: "Whoa, didn't know Newton had it in him." Or "What a slut! And I heard she went home with Emmett Cullen." Or Emmett's favorite "So that new girl is easy? Nice, I'ma have to hit that up later."

I felt angry tears swelling up and shoved my way through the crowd. "Oh hey Bel-" Mike started with a smirk.

"Shut it you lying pig!" I yelled, smacking him hard across the face. "The only person you could give an orgasm is your blind grandma!"

I heard some "oohs" and "BURNS." Before Emmett could say anything I ran into the girls' bathroom and locked myself in the end stall. I put the lid down and sat there crying.

My sobs were interrupted by a light knock on the stall door. "Bella? It's Alice and Rosalie. Can we come in?" I sniffed loudly and opened the door. They rushed in and gave me a tight hug. I didn't really know them but they made me feel loved. "We're so proud of you Bella, for facing that jerk and putting him in his place." We were in the handicapped stall so it easily fit all of us. They even ditched their first class with me so I could gush the horrible details of last night to them. Silent tears traveled down my face as I re-capped the events of the night before. Once again they hugged; what nice people.

"Oh Bella! Why don't you spend the night at my house tonight? You too Rose, cause tomorrow's an in service day; no school.

"Okay," I said enthusiastically. These two were my only girlfriends, cause it looks like I won't be making any more. The rest of the day went by with a lot of glares, and a lot of guys sizing me up and down; I ignored them though they really bothered me. At lunch I ate with the Cullens, which caused a lot of attention. Apparently the Cullen's never invited people to sit with them. All the while Jessica and Lauren were shooting daggers at me any chance they got.

"Bella let's go!" Alice called, halfway down the hall.

"I'll be right there. Just go out to the parking lot and I'll meet you there." Alice huffed as she pushed open the door of the school. It was the end of the day and almost everyone had gone home already. Alice was driving me to my house to pick up my things but was growing impatient as I packed my bag.

I shut my locker after gathering my books and spun around to face Jessica and Lauren.

"Stay away from Cullen bitch." snapped Jessica. All of a sudden they whipped out two bottles from the cafeteria and squeezed them. Ketchup and mustard flew in squiggly lines in slow motion towards me. Then I felt the cold condiments hit my pants, shirt, arms, neck, and finally my face. Not to mention it was all in my hair. When the bottles were empty they threw them at me with a smirk and stalked away. I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything.

I ran to the door and peeked out the window. Damn! All of the Cullens were still in the parking lot. I saw the guys leaning against Edward's Volvo while the girls were against Alice's Porsche. I was so embarrassed; I couldn't let them see me like this. Luckily they all had their heads turned to something in the forest. This was my chance, I thought.

I shoved the door open and sprinted down the sidewalk towards the road, tears streaming down my face.

"Bella, where are you going?" I heard Alice call. I didn't answer, just pumped my legs faster. I heard feet pounding on the concrete behind me that were getting closer and closer. I felt a hand reach out and grab my arm, causing me to stop. I knew it was Emmett from his electrifying touch. I ducked my head as he walked around in front of me.

"Sweet Jesus Bella what happened? Are you crying?" He lifted my chin with his finger but I refused to look him in the eye. He silently took my hand and walked me back to the parking lot.

"Bella what was that –oh my god what happened to you?" Emmett took his sleeve and wiped the tears, ketchup, and mustard off of my face.

"L-Lauren a-and Jessica," was all I could choke out between my sobs. They were probably getting so tired of me; why would they want to look out for me all the time? It would just be a chore. Emmett pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me; resting the side of his cheek on the top of my head.

He rubbed my back while Alice muttered some very unladylike words. We stood there in silence, aside from my hyperventilating gasps for breath, until Alice grabbed my hand and put me in the passenger's seat of her Porsche. Rose hopped into the back and we sped off to my house, pulling into an empty driveway.

"Bella, do you want to take a shower here or at our house?" Alice asked. I had calmed down enough so that I could talk clearly. "At your house if you don't mind," I answered with a weak smile. Rosalie packed my bag while I wrote a note to Charlie explaining where I would be.

As we pulled up to the Cullens' house, I actually felt at peace. I hope her parents won't be home to see me like this. Oh but just my luck, as soon as we stepped in the door Alice and Rosalie's mother walked in to greet us.

"Hello Alice, Rosalie, who is your friend?" She couldn't see me well because I hid behind Rosalie. "Mom, this is Bella," Rosalie introduced, stepping to the side so her mom could get a good look at me. "And Bella, this is our mom Esme."

"Oh dear me Bella, what happened?" Esme asked, her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Some bitches squirted ketchup and mustard all over her for hanging out with Emmett," Alice spat.

"Now Alice, I normally don't approve of that language, but those damn whores!" We stood there looking at one another until we all busted out laughing. Esme does not look like the kind of woman who swears, but the funniest part was that she said it so proper like that it didn't sound like it fit in.

"Oh, and your eyes are puffy from crying. Come on Bella darling, let's get you cleaned up." Esme and Rosalie led me upstairs to the bathroom. Alice went to get a robe and towel while Esme turned around so I could strip. I climbed into the shower and washed away everything nasty and sticky. I washed my hair with this wonderful smelling shampoo and reluctantly stepped out.

This family was too good for me. While I was in the shower, Esme had drawn me a bath with every luxury you could ever want. The monstrous tub was filled to the brim with bubbles, had scented bath salts, a fizzy bath ball, and freesia petals scattered on top of the water. I felt like I was at a spa. I let myself sink low into the water, until the bubbles went up to me nose. My hair was floating gracefully atop the water, and when I swayed my head I felt like a pretty mermaid. **(A/N: I love doing that with my hair in a bath. If you've never done it, which I would find hard to believe, do it! It's very relaxing.) **

I felt so serene that nothing could ruin this moment. Or so I thought…. "Yeah Ma, I just need to put something up in my room," I heard Emmett call. The bathroom door jiggled and opened. Emmett had his head turned over his shoulder when he had opened the door. He turned around and quite possibly jumped three feet in the air. "Oh shit, sorry Bella! You must think I'm a pervert. Ah, sorry," he yelled, slamming the door and opening the one next to it. I assumed that was the door he was looking for the first time.

A light knock on the door followed shortlyafter. "Hey Bella, can I come in?" Alice sang.

"Mhmm," was my response.

She poked her head in the door before coming in completely. "How's your bath? And what on earth was Emmett yelling about?"

"I'm ready to get out, and Emmett accidentally opened this door instead of his. But I'm fine, so close your eyes so I can get out of the tub."

Alice skipped off to her room to get my black sweatpants and grey, long-sleeved shirt. I changed and ran a quick brush through my hair, not bothering to blow dry it.

I walked slowly down the stairs to find all the Cullen kids with bunches of comforters and pillows lain out in front of their huge TV. I came and sat down next to Emmett, and patted him on the leg to let him no I wasn't mad at him.

"Bella, we're gonna' have a big sleepover, if that's okay with you," Alice announced.

"Yeah, that sounds like a blast," I replied. We watched the Notebook, then Harry Potter, and by the time the third movie rolled around I was half asleep against Emmett's shoulder.

"Is she asleep?" I heard Jasper whisper.

"Yeah seems like it," Edward replied.

"You know what that means," Alice said sneakily.

"Operation Whip the Cream!" Emmett said quiet loudly. "Shh," everyone snapped. I pretended to be asleep; I wanted to see what they were up to. I felt Emmett gently set my head down on one of the pillows and heard Rosalie tiptoeing back into the room from the kitchen.

Emmett was shaking a whipped cream can which I saw when I slyly opened one eye just a crack. Edward opened up my palm, setting it up for receiving the cream. Alice handed Emmett a giant feather while she sprayed the white fluff in my hand. I felt a feather tickle my face and purposefully swatted at it with my clean hand.

"Damn," Emmett cursed. Then I saw Jasper reach for my clean hand and spray whip cream in that one. Crap, I thought. Emmett's head was hovering right above mine as he tickled my face once again. What to do, what to do. Ooh! I got it! I jerked both my whipped-cream-covered hands up and smacked them on each sides of Emmett's face. Then I spread it all around and he sat there dumbstruck. Rose, Edward, Alice, and Jasper were on their backs, clutching their sides as they laughed uncontrollably.

Emmett smirked and grabbed the can, squirting it all over me. I pretended to be hurt, and pulled out a dirty trick. "That's," sniff "the" sniff "second time this has happened to me today."

"Aw Bella, I'm so sorry," he said, kneeling down in front of me. "I didn't mean to –."

"Sucker!" I yelled, cutting him off and pounced on him. He tackled me down and soon we were both in a full-fledged smackdown. We were rolling around, taking turns pinning each other, getting covered in a white mess. Yeah, that sounds like a raunchy sex session, but we were fully clothed and the white mess was whipped cream!

I was starting to get really tired, so when I pinned him after who knows how long, I fell asleep on top of him. Soon I was cast into a dream where I was licking all of the whipped cream off of Emmett's heavenly face.

I woke up later to find everyone but Emmett watching some on a video camera, laughing a lot.

"What's so funny?" I asked, getting up and stretching.

"Eep! Nothing," Alice squeaked, hiding the camera behind her back.

"Let me see," I grunted, struggling for the device.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Alice spoke, handing it over.

I took the camera and plopped down on the floor. Pressing play, I prepared myself for something possibly bad. Bad didn't even cover what I saw. In the video, I was straddling Emmett on the floor, pinning his arms above his head and licking him clean. Just. Like. My dream.

My face turned a ghostly shade of white, and then flooded with scarlet. I dropped the camera and ran upstairs. I wanted to seek cover in Alice's room, but bumped into a dripping wet Emmett, with just a towel on his hips hanging dangerously low.

I shrieked like a little girl, and dove under Alice's covers. What had I done?

**A/N: Okay, so it took me forever to update, but this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Not to mention, I have to write it all down in a notebook before I can type it. So that takes double the time. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to have the next chapter up in just a few days.**

**Xoxo mystergirl**


	3. Sardines

BPOV

Alice came in and ripped off the covers. "Hey," I protested, and then remembered why I was hiding in the first place. "Alice, why the hell didn't you or anyone else stop me?

"Silly Bella, it was just too funny. And don't be embarrassed, Emmett quite enjoyed himself.

"He did?" I asked anxiously.

"Of course, and it cracked him up that you were doing it in your sleep. Now get dressed, it's pouring rain outside, so we're gonna hang around the house and do fun stuff.

"Then why do I have to get dressed?" I whined. Of course Alice answered with a "because I said so," so I had no choice. I showered and got dressed in a navy blue long sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants.

If Alice was going to make me get dressed, I was going to wear something comfortable. I walked down the stairs, still terrified to see Emmett. I tiptoed and peeked around the corner to see him talking with Rosalie.

I was about to duck away but my curiosity got the better of me.

"So I bet you enjoyed last night Big Papa," Rose said laughing. No, I don't want to hear his answer, I decided. It could very well break my heart. Wait, break my heart? Psh I'm not in love with Emmett…Right? I cleared my head and sat down on the couch, waiting for everyone to join me.

**What Bella missed of Rose and Em's conversation:**

_**Emmett: "**__Oh god, it took every fiber of my being not to take her up to my room and have my way with her. I really, really like her Rose. Probably more than I should. Is this too dangerous? Should I end the relationship now?_

_**Rose:**__ "I don't know Emmett. I really like her too. Just follow your heart, but in my opinion you two are perfect for eachother."_

_**Emmett:**__ "You think? That's great, I was afraid you guys wouldn't approve. I can't picture my life without her in it. What am I saying? I'm not in love with Bella…..Right?" _

"So, Emmett started, after he had entered the room, with only me in it. Thankfully he was interrupted by the rest of the family coming in to join us.

"The first game we are going to play is Sardines," Rosalie announced.

"Yes!" Emmett cried, pumping his fist in the air. "I'm hiding first," Emmett declared, running out of the room. The rest of us started counting to 100 while Emmett hid. In this game, one person hides while multiple people look for that person. Once you find the hider, you silently hide with them; last person to find the group hides next.

After we finished counting, I wandered around the house, not wanting to be the first one to find him. Unfortunately, I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped over the corner of a rug. I went flying behind the couch and landed on top of Emmett's lap, my boobs being shoved in his face.

"Oh sorry!" I shrieked, my face turning the color of a tomato.

"No Bells, it's okay," he said with a grin on his face, though he seemed embarrassed for me. He twisted me around swiftly so that my back was pressed to his chest as I sat Indian style in his lap. Rose was the last one to find everyone, and eventually all of us got to hide once before we stopped. It was a lot of fun, but now it was time for the next activity.

We played a lot of fun little kid games for the rest of the day, and I called Charlie to ask him if I could spend the night at their house again. He agreed readily, glad that I had already made friends.

We had another sleepover down in the living room, and I somehow ended up next to Emmett. We went to bed at 10:30, and my sleep started out pleasant and peaceful. All of a sudden, the images twisted into the night of the party. Newton was coming at me, unbuttoning his pants. I started yelling and thrashing, flailing my arms and legs as I felt myself being restrained.

"Ahh! Stop Mike! No, please no!" I screamed, until I was shaken awake. I looked up to see all of the Cullen's over me trying to comfort me. Ew, I realized that I was drenched in a cold sweat. I started crying and shivering, then was pulled upstairs by Alice and Rose. They dried my tears and let me shower, and brought me a new pair of pajamas. As I came down the stairs, I saw Emmett sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

"E-Emmett, I'm sorry for waking you and everyone else up." His head shot up with a look of anger on his face.

"Bella, why the hell are you apologizing? Are you retarded?" he almost screamed. I broke down in to a new set of tears and ran back up the stairs. I could hear him running after me so I ran harder. I could hear Alice yelling at Emmett and turned my head around to see. Big mistake. As I brought my head back around, I ran straight smack into a wall. I sprawled out on the floor, bawling my eyes out. Why am I always crying all the time? It's getting annoying as hell.

I felt myself being scooped up and carried downstairs. It was Emmett, who sat on the couch with me in his arms, whispering apologies and comforting words. He rocked me back and forth, while softly singing three little birds. Looks like he's going to be doing this a lot.

I woke up to see Emmett gazing into my fluttering eyes, causing me to blush. He kissed my forehead and set me down. Did he—no Bella. He doesn't think of you as anything more than a sister. I went upstairs and changed into an outfit of Rosalie's that she was letting me borrow. I rode to school with Alice and stepped out of the car into the chilly November air. I shivered then felt a big jacket being wrapped around me. I looked up to see Emmett grinning at me and I smiled back. Of course I was stared at all day, but that was expected.

Again I was approached by Lauren and Jessica, this time in the bathroom. "Bitch, didn't you learn your lesson Wednesday?" Lauren spat, slapping me across the face. I was beyond pissed. As if on cue, Alice and Rosalie came stomping around the corner. I made a circling motion with my finger and they nodded, seeming to understand. I grabbed Lauren by the hair and dragged her into a stall while Alice and Rose did the same with Jessica. In synchronization, we stuck their heads in the toilet and flushed.

We slammed the stalls closed and walked out, leaning against the lockers across from the bathroom. We were laughing ourselves to tears, and got our phones ready to snap pics. In about a minute, the two bitches came stumbling out of the bathroom. We snapped tons of photos and began forwarding it to everyone in our contact list. Their hair was all matted and stringy, also getting their shirt wet. But the best part was their heavy make up running down their face, making them look like sad clowns.

They screamed and ran down the hall and out the doors to the parking lot. Everyone at the time was pointing, laughing, and taking pictures with their cameras. "Wow Bella, didn't know you had it in you," Emmett said approaching us and sliding his arm around my shoulders. I looked up and blinked when I realized he was once again staring at me with a huge grin on his face. The rest of the day was really fun with a bunch of "way to go's" and "you go girl's" being said to me from complete strangers. Before I knew it, it was Thanksgiving break.

**Okay yeah it takes me forever to update! I'll try do it sooner I promise..i'm just busy with things. So this was kinda just a filler chapter, it originally had more fun stuff in it but I had to push those activities to chapter four because I really wanted to update today but couldn't finish typing it all. So yeah, chapter 4 up in a few days I promise!**

**Xoxo mysterygirl **


	4. Do You Think I Can Fly?

BPOV

Thanksgiving was a few days ago, and Charlie and I spent it out in La Push with Billy Black and his son Jacob. Billy was very friendly and Jacob was—well, overly friendly. I didn't mind though because I was too busy stuffing my face all day.

After that, Charlie had to go to some weird police thing for the rest of our holiday. And guess who invited me to stay at their house? Yep, you guessed it, Mike Newton. I anxiously accepted; I was so excited! Just kidding, I'm staying with the Cullens. Mike did offer for me to stay with him though, which only landed him with another blow to the balls…and a black eye…and possibly some kidney damage.

I packed up a week's worth of clothes and drove to the Cullens' house in my truck. When I got there, Alice ran out and grabbed my stuff at a super fast speed. After I got situated, Alice forced us all into a game of truth or dare.

"Bella," Alice started. "I dare you to run around downtown in a turkey suit asking everyone if they think you can fly." We all cracked up as Alice retrieved something from here room. She paraded down the stairs, holding a turkey costume in her hand. Why she was keeping a turkey suit in her room in the first place was beyond me.

"I've been saving this for quite some time," Alice said with a smirk. She tossed it to me and I changed in the downstairs bathroom. When I opened the door to present myself, everyone was near tears laughing at the sight of me. We all piled into the car, though Rosalie had to sit on Edward's lap since my feathery butt took up two seats.

When we pulled up downtown, I jumped out and sprinted down the street, flapping my arms like a crazy two year old. Edward pulled out a camcorder and recorded my whole "performance." Oh. My. God. Lauren, Jessica, and their skanky groupies had spotted me. They burst out laughing while snapping pics and pointing at me.

"Everyone Bella," Alice shouted to remind me of the dare, as if I had forgotten. I ran over to the sluts and began flapping my wings and asking them if they thought I could fly.

"Like, oh my god," Lauren sneered. "Does she realize how stupid she looks?" Well, my turkey escapades would probably be viewed by everyone in school, so I might as well make it worth my while, I thought. With that, I began gobbling and repeatedly jumping in the air, "trying to fly."

There were many snappy remarks and laughs at my act, and I was hoping that everyone wouldn't think I was a freak. I was already an outcast to many people, and I was called "First Day," by most guys, referring to me 'banging Mike' my first day of school. All of a sudden, another turkey emerged from the other side of the car. A big muscled turkey. It was Emmett, my savior. He was dressed in equally ridiculous turkey apparel. **(A/N: Pictures on profile)** He began prancing around me in a circle, making me giggle. He looked like Nacho Libre prancing around Ramses in the final fight, if you've seen that movie.

He also let out odd yelps that simply can not be described. We flapped around like idiots, leaving the skanks dumbfounded. Soon, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Edward came over and started "turkeying around" with us. At least they didn't have to wear embarrassing costumes.

"Oh, you Cullens are just so funny," Jessica and her friends blabbed. They tried to join in with our turkey activities but we skipped away and drove home, gasping for breath between laughs the whole way.

When we arrived back at the house, Emmett and I changed out of our turkey suits and joined everyone else on the couches. "Okay Jasper it's your turn," Emmett said with a grin. "I dare you to put on a prom dress in the mall and model it in the store window.

"Noo," Jasper groaned as we jumped back in the car and drove off to the mall. Alice took him by the hand and ran into DEB. The rest of us sat on the benches in front of the store to wait for the show. A few minutes later Jasper stumbled in the display case, causing some mannequins to fall. He grabbed one by the boobs and butt, and looked on the verge of blushing. He then struck a few awkward poses while we were rolling around of the floor. His dress was a short, pink, puffy one, accentuating his hairy legs. Jasper also had hot pink hooker shoes on, and we watched in amusement at the passer-byers that all had different reactions to the site before them.

After 10 minutes of window modeling, we let Jasper change and exit the store. "Emmett," he said with an evil smirk. I could guess that he had revenge on his mind.

"I dare you to go into Victoria's Secret and buy Bella the dirtiest, sexiest, set of lingerie you can find." What did Jasper just say?

"Bella, how big are your tits?" Emmett said casually.

"Excuse me?" I said indignantly, while blushing a rosy red.

"He wants to know your bra size Bella, and it's a thirty-two B Emmett," Alice said impatiently.

As Emmett dashed into the store, Jasper called out, "And you have to ask the saleswoman for help!" We all watched Emmett from outside the store talking to a saleswoman. He made an hourglass figure with his hands and pointed to me. I blushed as he and the saleswoman looked at me and waved. I couldn't bring myself to watch as they browsed the racks. I sat on the edge of a wishing fountain to wait for him to finish.

Alice tapped me on my shoulder and my gaze drifted over to her and everyone else; Emmett with a bag in his hand.

"Look Bella!" he exclaimed. "You even got a 'Sex on the Beach' body mist with my purchases," he said grinning, holding the little bottle in his hands. He uncapped it and sprayed it into the air. "I don't know about you guys," Emmett started, "But I suddenly have a strong urge to engage in sexual intercourse on wet sand."

We all laughed, and I was glad that Emmett didn't display my new underwear to the public. I did have a funny feeling that this wouldn't be the last I saw of it though.

"Alice," Edward called out. "I dare you to take the next guy you see to one of those mall photo booths and take pictures with him." We waited anxiously for the next man to walk by us.

About a minute later, a man probably in his forties was approaching us. He had a white-turned-yellow t-shirt on with grease and armpit stains, with his stomach hanging out the bottom. His face was saggy with big glasses and would be considered bald were it not for the wispy pieces of hair covering his head in an attempted comb over.

I started giggling as Alice pushed him into the photo booth and deposited two dollars. After a few moments, she ran out screaming, grabbing one of the two copies of photos and ran over to us.

The first picture was the guy staring at Alice while she was gagging. The second one was the guy trying to put his arm around her while she had a look of disgust on her face. The third one was the grease-ball trying to plant one on Alice as she shrunk as far away from him as possible. And finally, the fourth one was the man with his arms stretched out, desperately trying to grab and Alice who was already half way out the booth. All the pictures were framed with pink and red cartoon hearts.

I was laughing so hard that I stumbled backwards and fell into the fountain. There was a chorus of hearty laughter, mine included. Emmett helped me out of the fountain while unsuccessfully trying to suppress his laughter.

"Edward," Alice began. "I dare you to trade shirts with Bella."

"B-buh," Edward stuttered, looking at my tight, soaking wet shirt, which I just now noticed was see through, exposing my bra. Thank you Alice!

"Don't argue," she snapped, while stomping her foot. "Payback's a bitch," Alice said with a smirk.

"So are you," Edward muttered.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"Nothing," he replied innocently.

"That's what I thought, now Bella you go into the photo booth and Edward will hand his shirt to you. Once I stepped inside the booth, I hastily took off my wet shirt. What was taking Edward so long? *FLASH* Wha? *FLASH* The Hell? *FLASH* I heard giggling and put two and two together. They put money in the slot and now *FLASH* they have pictures of me in a wet bra. Fantastic. I threw my shirt out the curtain and yelled "I hate you!"

Edward's warm shirt was finally placed in my hand, and I slipped in on quickly. Fuming, I shoved the curtain to the side and stepped out. There was Edward, my shirt only covering half his torso, and preventing him from bringing his arms to his side. I suddenly forgot why I was angry. I have never laughed so much in one day in my entire life. It turns out that Rosalie's dare was to take the pictures of me while I was changing. Since I was shivering, still wearing wet pants, we decided to call it a day and head home.

At home, we were getting ready for bed when Alice and Rose dragged me into Rose's room and sat me on the bed. "Final dare," Alice announced, pulling out the evil bag from VS. No one had seen the lingerie besides Emmett, and Rose wasted no time dumping out the contents of the bag onto the bed. I all but fainted. There wasn't enough fabric to cover a teacup Chihuahua.

It was a black, lacey, bra and thong set, complete with a whip and spiked dog collar. Still I couldn't help but laugh. The girls made me change into my "outfit" and we all snuck into Emmett's room. I sprawled out on his bed in a sexy pose, with my finger placed seductively in my mouth, and the whip smacked on my butt. Scattered across my body, his bed, and his floor were red rose petals. Rosalie took a picture of me with my phone before we tiptoed out of the room, leaving a flower trail behind us leading to the Jacuzzi bath. We lit candles and dimmed the lights really low.

I changed into normal underwear and put on a t-shirt with flannel shorts. Alice put my lingerie on a mannequin they stole from the store and submerged it almost fully in the bubbly bathwater. Putting a brown wig on it made it totally believable that it was me. I closed the door over as Alice placed a note on Emmett's bed that read "Follow the flowers for a surprise," which I signed by kissing it after putting on blood red lipstick.

Rose hit send on my picture to Emmett's phone and shortly we heard a big bang followed by heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs. We were trying not to laugh because we would give ourselves away. Then we heard Emmett slam his bedroom door, followed shortly by a big splash, sending us into a fit of laughter. Rose's door burst open to reveal a dripping wet Emmett with a death glare on his face. Rose and Alice escaped through another door leaving me with him, alone.

"Bella," he said sternly. I had to admit, I was scared. He took a running leap onto the bed, pinning me beneath him. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all. He leaned his head in closer, his cool, sweet breath hitting my neck. He ever so lightly placed his lips to my neck, sending shivers everyone. His lips skimmed across my collarbone, and lastly came to my cheek, where he nuzzled it with his nose, causing blood to flood to my cheeks. He kissed where my blush spread, and chuckled as I was frozen beneath him. All of a sudden, Emmett was at my ear, and nipped it playfully before whispering, "That was a naughty trick Bella, does that make you a naughty girl?"

I gulped loudly and he let out a dry laugh before pushing himself up, and walking out the door with a wink thrown at me and he was going out of sight. I then realized that Emmett got my clothes all wet, after his wet body was pressed against mine. I sighed as I changed clothes once again, and all I could think about were those sexy dimples.

Damn I wanted that boy…


End file.
